


Sing with Me?

by GrantsHummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Crying, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Insults, Klaine, Love, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Moaning, Nail scraping, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex, Slut Shaming, dirty talking, kurtbastian, mild depression, mild violence, possible future sex, relationship angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrantsHummel/pseuds/GrantsHummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Kurt have one thing in common...<br/>Hatred...<br/>Hatred for each other. Sebastian and Kurt have to learn the hard way for things to become as clear as mud.. Let alone as clear as still water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda nervous about this.. It needs editing massively! But I wanted to post it and make changes afterwards.. This is the first of many in Sing With Me, I apologise if you feel this first chapter is a little shabby...! Let me know :) 
> 
> I have a huge surprise for this disclaimer, I actually don't own glee.. (Shocking, I know) however this storyline is purely my own! So eek.. Hope you like it!

"Well good morning Mrs Virginity" Sebastian's voice flowed casually in Kurts direction, a laced venom weaving throughout his tone. That voice. It was one of god damned nightmares. If they were in Harry Potter? Sebastian Smythe would make the BEST Slyrtherin pupil in this whole world.. Sebastian was a snake. Poisonous, disgustingly smooth and sleek, and just something you don't want to be around...

"What do you want Sebastian" Kurts tone however was plain, mechanic almost, as though he had been in this situation many times, and getting sick of it now... Which, of course, was the case. 

He didn't even need to look up to know there was already a revoltingly nonchalant smirk plastered across Sebastian's face, one of which never failed to make him immediately nauseous with disgust, whilst his own was taught, his lips tensed into a thin line, eyes trained on the droplet of cold liquid on the roof of his coffee cup, cooling there. His fingers drummed aimlessly, willing each tap of his fingers to make the time go faster.. Anything to guarantee Smythes presence else where.

"...time of the month?" Kurts head snapped up to Sebastian's comment and he bitch glared at the other boy. What right does Sebastian have? To invade his space like that?! Sebastian threw his hands up in mock retreat "Yup... the mood swings just about proved that."

"Oh and why might that be Sebastian? Because I was perfectly content and happy drinking my coffee until you appeared?" Kurt spat the words, as though he wasn't able to say them quickly enough without them burning his tongue. 

Much to his revulsion, Sebastian laughed. 

Kurt immediately grabbed his bag and coffee, he couldn't, just couldn't be in the same space as the other boy. Sebastian radiated an air that made Kurt giddy.. No, dizzy, with nausea and that grimace-worthy calmness that was forever portrayed through the boys thin lips upturned into that fucking smirk. He was however, relieved and somehow confused when Sebastian didn't stop him leaving. Yet having to actually clench his hand to stop himself throwing the coffee in Sebastian face. Thankfully for Sebastian, his coffee was cold now. 

Sebastian sighed, a small smile tickling his lips at their short encounter. However sick it may be, he always loved to put Kurt down. He had this repulsively sweet way of returning comebacks (lame as they usually are) with bite, and the same hatred as Sebastian felt for Kurt was clear in his eyes. 

Part of Sebastian respected that. 

[To NiceAss: Jeff gave me your number babe, you can't escape me now. I know you have trouble hiding your fangirling when we meet in the flesh, which is totally understandable; so texting might be easier to cope with -S] 

Kurt groaned as he walked, staring at the text with disbelief, he apologised to an extremely agitated looking woman when he felt their shoulders knock. A result of Sebastian's text, seriously, how did he manage to make every single breath of his life ruin Kurts in some manner? It was like he planned every second to make sure Kurts day would have a negative outcome in ways Kurt could not even comprehend. 

He sighed and decided not to reply, if Sebastian was so desperate to insult him, he could wait until they next saw each other. 

His eyes winced as he saw a man, seeming around three years younger than him stroll past. And oh how you could tell the difference. His orange vest shone beautifully, forcing the day around him to appear brighter and more vibrant. Yet somehow, he had actually managed to totally murder the item with a pair of bright green skinny jeans, so painfully opposite. 

The boy smiled warmly, the kind of smile that forced you to return it. Kurts mouth fell open when he saw the man glance at him and wink, still smiling like there was no tomorrow, unfortunately for him, his skin betrayed him, forcing him to blush and turn away. Embarrassed to have been caught looking in the first place. 

Opposites do NOT attract.  
Not in clothes.  
Not in humans.  
Not in anything. 

He sighed as his phone buzzed again.

[From Meerkat: Are you ignoring me sweetheart? It won't work. -S] 

Kurt made a face at the fact Sebastian seemed to have to sign his last letter at his texts, almost a proud claim of the ever growing detest of the boy inside of Kurts chest. 

And when did 'sweetheart' happen?! Kurt considered turning his phone off, but he would never hear the end of it if they bumped into each other at the bean again...

He sent a reply and immediately regretted it. He shouldn't even bother with Sebastian, and he didnt know why he did, forget what Sebastians opinion was of him. 

[To Meerkat: What's your obsession with me?]

[From Meerkat: You like me. -S] 

Kurt actually laughed aloud when he read the message, causing a few people around him to turn their heads judgementally. He blushed and smiled apologetically at the couple with a raised eyebrow, but they were smiling at him, like they were happy for him.. If only they knew... 

[To Meerkat: That's your GENUIS theory?!] 

[From Meerkat: It's the truth. -S]

Jesus Christ he was a jerk. A sick jerk, who deserved nothing more than everything he got. Probably even less given that he got it all handed to him on a golden freaking plate; most likely hand carved by his stuck up families servant, or one of them. 

[To Meerkat: Piss off Sebastian. Go and treat your promiscuity issues with someone who doesn't hate every inch of living cell on your body.] 

[From Meerkat: Might just do that, thanks for the advice. I should talk to you more often; you clearly have the answers to all my problems. -S] 

Does this boy never get angry?  
So infuriating!  
No other word for it.  
Just pure frustration. 

[To Meerkat: I disagree. Now goodbye Meerkat, have an interesting night catching yet more STD's from all the gay bars you live in.] 

He shoved his phone in his pocket, already finding himself angry from Sebastian's apparent calm and happy state. Just the idea of his smirk right now was enough to put Kurt off the rest of his coffee. 

At least someone was going to have a 'good night' around here. 

Kurt ignored his phone the next time it throbbed against his thigh, deciding not to let Sebastian cross his mind again so maybe he actually had a chance of creating a good day for himself.

He stared up at the sky, only now realising just what a beautiful day it was in Ohio. It wasn't long before he could fly off to New York and pursue his wishes to be involved with fashion, he knew he didn't have to go to New York for this, but he really did love the place; and he wasn't going to miss an opportunity to get over there. 

His mind automatically turned its attention to Rachel, and as annoying as she may be, god he missed her. Not that they didnt speak, but he barely got the opportunity to visit with her busy schedule. NYADA really was a great place for her to be, and Kurt was happy for her, really he was. She seemed to be getting more than her fair share of various parts in different theatres, she was always going to make it though. Everyone knew that. 

Finn however had broken up with Rachel half a year or so ago. He couldn't bare that he was holding her back, their love was still their, but they mutually agreed that to continue their dreams without bars or strings attached, it would be easier this way. Kurt agreed, if only things were that simple with Blaine. 

He still loved him. 

Of course he did, how could anyone NOT love Blaine... 

They had fought a week ago, and not been in contact since. Kurt just felt so... Distant from him. And he really didnt know where they stood. They should really talk about it all; a conversation Kurt was definitely not looking forward to. 

He felt something wet on his cheek, an cursed for crying in public. This was not what he needed right now. He made the stupid mistake of pulling out his phone, the new text from Sebastian still hung there like thick fog, along with another one, one that must've come through when he was in thought... 

[From Meerkat: Maybe you could join me sometime babe, it'd be fun ;) -S] 

[From Blaine <3: Kurt, can we talk? Please, I miss you. Xx] 

Kurt stared at the last text after brushing the other one off, realising he actually had to move in order to text Blaine back, he fumbled and wiped tears from his cheek quickly. 

This was the first time Blaine had texted him in a week... And he couldn't even say sorry? Kurt felt a pang of hurt, yet replied casually. 

[To Blaine <3: Of course, I miss you too, so much. I hate it when we don't talk. When's good for you?] 

Blaine's reply was immediate, and guilt sweeper over him at his words. He really did miss Blaine... But it didnt feel right. It wasn't the same. 

He missed him, not their relationship. 

[From Blaine <3: Well no ones in the house, I was wondering if you would come over now? Xx] 

Kurt sighed and nodded slowly at the text, forgetting that Blaine couldn't see the gesture.

[To Blaine <3: Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes] 

He reached the door of Burts house, walking inside and smiling absent mindedly when he smelt the strong waft of chocolate and cookies float into his nose. 

Right, twenty minutes. He can't be distracted. 

He rushed upstairs, changing his clothes to something a little more appropriate and made sure his hair was (as usual) perfectly quiffed to the top of his head. He matched some red skinny jeans with a white shirt, which he had changed three times before averting back to the original choice. 

Once he felt he was prepared, if he could ever be prepared for this, he headed back downstairs, turning to Carole and letting her know he was going to see Blaine, to which she nodded and smiled sympathetically.

The car journey was hell, he had too much time to think about everything. What to say, what to think, to make up his mind about where he was actually going with their relationship, if anywhere at all...

[From Meerkat: Have a nice day, Lady Hummel... -S] 

The text didnt help at all. In fact he let everything jumble in his head all at once. Was Sebastian being nice?! Not possible... There Must be a catch, a sick and twisted catch which Kurt didn't want to think about right now, he pulled into Blaine's driveway, taking a deep breath and making his way to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. So I have the first like 10 chapters. Honestly it kinda starts really shabby.. I didn't know how I was beginning to introduce the characters, I just knew where I wanted to get to. But if you can bear sticking with me, it gets more descriptive and hopefully more pleasurable to read throughout!
> 
> Warning for Klaine lovers x

Two hands pulled him roughly into the house as soon as the door was opened, he squealed and was shut up when lips crashed eagerly and desperately into a wet kiss upon his own. His body was tense, but he relaxed slightly when he recognised the feeling of a hand on his cheek. 

Teeth tugged a little too harshly on his bottom lip and he frowned, hands roaming all over his back and palming his cock to will it hard. He moaned into the kiss, and each time he moved he was simply pinned back, helpless against the wall. That's when the anxiety within him was put on to boil. 

The next think he knew, he felt himself being pressed against the soft fabric of the burgundy couch, as the gorgeous lips on him moved from his own to his jawbone and neck, sucking, biting, scraping the skin between his teeth. 

"Blaine-" he was cut off again abruptly when the words got sucked out of him, nails running down his chest, though when he had his shirt undone he had no idea. And then the boys thumbs were circling his nipples and oh god..  
That was one of Kurts biggest weaknesses..

He could feel Blaine grinding, rolling his hips down onto Kurt, grunting and moaning on top of him as he pressed their crotches together to try and get some friction onto.. Wait. Blaine wasn't hard. 

"Blaine..oh god...Blaine, stop-" A small trace of panic was only just evident in his voice as the pressure on his neck was increased. He could feel his chest heaving, his back arching for more of Blaine's incredible touch. But this wasn't right. 

"Blaine-" he came here to talk. Not for... This. He made space between them with his hands, putting enough pressure on Blaine to force him away ever so slightly. 

Something wet touched his jawbone, he frowned and moved Blaine's head back gently with two hands around the other boys cheeks. Feeling his heart tug as he realised the boy was crying on him. 

The only response he got was Blaine's sobs.

"Oh my god... Blaine" his voice was soft, comforting Blaine like a blanket as he embraced the boy, who was silently sobbing into his shoulder. 

"Kurt" his was weak, and broken. "Kurt why?" He frowned at Blaine's question.

"Shh, it's okay. We're okay" he hoped his voice showed a little more certainty than he felt. But this time it wasn't him who pushed away. Harsh hands slammed into his chest, forcing him back into the cushion with suddenly seemed very un-comforting. He winced, holding his hands up as a shield "Blaine... what are you doing?" 

"Don't. Don't even bother Kurt. Please... I shouldn't have invited you, I just... I needed to see you one last time." 

What?! Kurt stared at the boy in silence, edging away from him to prop himself up on the couch against his throbbing head. What did he mean last time? Was Blaine going somewhere? He scanned the possibilities. 

There was no chance he would be going away other than a short holiday, Blaine never really liked travelling. Why was this the last time? Although oblivious to their meaning, the next words brought the immediate sting of tears to his eyes. 

"You're sick." 

Kurt stared in horror, what the hell had he done? The words contained so much... Hatred. A tone he never even knew Blaine contained. 

"Blaine... I don't understand..." He was cut off as his phone buzzed, he carried on regardless of the noise. "Why is this the last-"

"Give me your phone" Kurt was silenced again. 

"Blaine what's this-" 

"Kurt." Blaine slumped against the couch "-please" his voice came out as a soft whimper. More tears fell from his eyes and Kurt immediately fumbled to get his phone from his pocket. He handed it to Blaine, who took one look at the notification and let a small amount of colour visibly drain from his face. The next sob that escaped his lips was enough to tear Kurts insides. 

"Blaine? What can I do?" 

"Get out" 

"W-what?" A lump formed in his throat, the notification was from Sebastian, but he couldn't see the relevance...

"Why would you do it? Not Sebastian, Kurt. Why Sebastian?" 

Dread flooded his system like poison would seep through your veins. He watched as Blaine stood slowly, throwing his phone back onto the couch and clenching his hair in his hands. Blaine looked.. Furious. And Kurt felt his head spin at the boys pursed lips and clenched jaw, fists tightly locked in a punching position. 

Kurt took a breath, closing his eyes briefly, so that his next sentence contained a calm, slow and almost an underlying threat to it. But not to Blaine. To Sebastian. 

"What did Sebastian tell you." 

"The TRUTH ...Kurt I thought I knew you..." Blaine stared at his hands like he was re thinking his whole life... Like he didn't belong here anymore. 

"Blaine what the hell did Sebastian fucking Smythe say to you?! I've haven't don-"

"That's just the thing Kurt. You're lying now. 'Sebastian fucking Smythe' is exactly what you've been doing all this time." 

The emphasis on the word 'doing' made his head throb more, he blinked owlishly at his boyfriend.

"Kurt please. Please don't look at me like that..." Kurts gaze immediately became exasperated. "Kurt... He told me you two had been..." 

If there was any colour left in Kurts face, it was drained.

Anger consumed his body. Anger and betrayal. 

No. 

Sebastian could not be THAT evil. He wouldn't. He wouldn't dare. 

"-hooking up" 

He felt his fingers trembling.  
He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't get words out. He shook his head aimlessly, lost and confused. And infuriated. 

Since when did Blaine listen and apparently trust Sebastian over him?!

"Blaine" he blurted, looking into his eyes "Blaine why would I do that? I... I-" he stared in shock, trying not to grimace at the thought of him and Sebastian 'hooking up' "I.." he whispered, Blaine hands were thrown up in exasperation.

"Please... get the fuck out" he stated, and Kurt could hear he didn't just mean out of the apartment. He meant out of his life "Now, Kurt" Kurt savoured the sound of his name on Blaine's tongue. This had to be a dream. It couldn't really all be happening... 

He clutched his stomach tightly, tears clouding his eyes "why do you trust him over me?" He whispered, "why.. What happene-"

"I grew up. I got a reality check. And I got the proof. End of."

Blaine's words cut like a knife. He was too calm about this. And Kurt was sure he was going to faint, going to stop breathing. Blaine didn't trust him anymore. 

"I.. Blaine.."

He stood slowly, taking his phone and clutching his stomach, begging it to stop churning.

"Please, please hear me out" he whispered to Blaine, face becoming awfully tear stained. 

Blaine stayed silent. And undecided. 

"Blaine, I didn't come here just to fix everything just like that-" he stopped at the pain and wince on Blaine's face "-but you have to know I wouldn't do that. Not with Sebastian, not with anyone. Not to you. And what made you so sure Sebastian was telling you the truth?!" his voice weak, but raised slightly, upset turning to anger at the realisation Blaine had seemingly pushed him away so easily, and believed Sebastian. 

Why would he ever believe Sebastian?!

"You DO KNOW me Blaine! And what does that say about me?! When the guy who wants to get into your pants tells you something, probably JUST to get you alone in the end anyway!" 

"Why do you always assume the worst in him?!" 

Kurt knees didn't want to let him stand. He released a breath he hadn't known he was holding, arms supporting him against the couch.  
This couldnt be... this wasnt happening. 

"Look im sorry, I know i cheated on you and... if this was somehow your way of getting back at me after all this time-" Kurt threw his hand up in exasperation. This was ridiculous. 

"You're meant to LOVE me Blaine, you're MEANT to trust me! Not some sick pervert!" He couldn't breathe, the person who he had loved and cherished, who he still loves...  
"Please" he whispered, his anger counteracted with pure desperation.

"Why would I do that to you Blaine? I hate him, fucking hell Blaine I love y-" 

"Kurt, just go." Kurt brought his hand to his mouth in a failed attempt to stop his tears. He looked at Blaine, the same Blaine who he had planned on marrying only a few weeks ago. The same Blaine who he had spent years of his life with. The same Blaine, who he had wanted to be eternally bonded with and never leave his side.  
Yet he couldn't recognise him...

This wasn't him. 

He took an experimental step, needing to clear his head whether he was running away or not. 

His eyes widened when he felt Blaine's hand grasping his own with need. Fingers stretching and digging into the skin, Squeezing it to the extent that Kurt feared bruise marks on it tomorrow. 

"..I love you, Blaine, and that's meant to mean something." 

Blaine's tearful eyes remained hollow as Kurt lay a kiss to his head. 

He wanted to wake up. 

"I-" Blaine stopped and looked away. The silence that followed said more than any words could. 

Kurts breath hitched. 

Two hours at home were all it took to empty his stomach of all of its contents. He cried. He couldn't stop. For hours and hours. He felt like he was drowning in this sea of his own tears. Blaine believed Sebastian. Blaine didn't trust him. 

'I...'

The silence bounced around his head, he felt like he was going to die. He couldn't sleep, he just cried, until there was no water left in him to release. 

His phone had gone off 7 times, three calls from Rachel, and two texts. One text from Blaine, and one from Sebastian. 

The next thing he knew he was throwing up any remaining liquid in his bathroom again with one name in his head.

Sebastian Smythe. 

He took a deep shaky breath. 

[From Rachel: Blaine called me, he's in tears. Kurt what happened? Please tell me you're okay. Xxxx] 

[From Rachel: Kurt? Call me. Or hell, get over here. Please. I don't want you to be alone. Xxxx] 

[From Blaine: I don't know what to say Kurt. I just... Let me know you haven't done anything stupid. I don't want to leave this how it is. But I think we both need time. And I'm sorry that Sebastian was better than me. I'm so torn. I want to hate you. I want to detest you. Yet somehow, I can't.] 

[From Meerkat: Hope your day was full of surprises sweetheart ;) -S]

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments, it will be a while before Kurt and Sebastian actually create any signs of friendship (I think, not too sure, I'm just seeing where it takes me!) 
> 
> Love you guys!


End file.
